Retrouvailles
by Lilitsune
Summary: Nathan arrive à l'improviste chez Miles, après avoir quitté le club d'athlétisme il y a déjà quelques temps. Et s'il semble allait parfaitement bien, son ami a toujours du mal à se remettre de son départ...
1. Chapitre 1

Miles aimait courir. Il avait toujours aimé courir. Il aimait courir seul. Il aimait courir en groupe. Il aimait courir avec Nathan. C'était amusant de courir avec Nathan. Il était rapide, mais ça n'avait jamais découragé Miles. Un jour, il le rattraperait, et il le dépasserait.

Et puis un jour, Nathan était parti.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas inquiété Miles. Il en fallait plus pour le décourager. Après tout, l'absence de Nathan n'était que temporaire. Il reviendrait, Miles en était certain. En vérité, le départ de Nathan ne l'avait pas étonné. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleu avait toujours eu la main sur le cœur. Qu'il soit parti donner un coup de main au club de foot qui manquait cruellement de joueurs, c'était totalement naturel pour lui et ça n'avait rien de surprenant pour tous ceux qui connaissaient un tant soit peu Nathan. Miles s'était même moqué de lui, gentiment bien sûr, en disant que sa générosité le perdrait un jour.

Alors, pendant l'absence de Nathan, Miles s'était entraîné dur, sans relâche, dans l'espoir d'enfin parvenir à vaincre Nathan lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Cependant, il s'était trompé. Sur toute la ligne.

Nathan n'était jamais revenu.

Et celui qui s'était retrouvé perdu à cause de l'excès de générosité de Nathan, c'était lui, Miles Ryan.

Mais il ne s'est jamais plaint. Ni à Nathan, ni à ses amis, ni à ses camarades d'athlétisme. Il avait gardé toute sa peine pour lui, et s'était contenté de continuer à sourire.

Seul son lit connaissait son chagrin, sa tristesse, et le goût de ses larmes.

Parce que c'était plus simple de faire semblant.

Prétendre que tout allait bien, alors même qu'il avait l'impression de chuter éternellement dans le vide, sans jamais obtenir le droit de toucher terre. Pourquoi lui refusait-on ce droit ? S'écraser, même de façon lamentable, sonnait comme une douce délivrance à ses oreilles. Mieux valait ça que de continuer à faire semblant d'être heureux quand tout allait au plus mal.

 _Driing Driing._

Miles leva sa tête de l'oreille où elle était logée. Qui pouvait venir le réveiller maintenant ? Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? 9h ? 10h ? C'était rare qu'il dorme autant la nuit du vendredi au samedi. Enfin, qu'il dorme tout court serait un terme plus juste.

Même s'il avait essayé de garder un rythme de sommeil assez stable et important durant la semaine, il se relâchait immédiatement à partir du vendredi.

La nuit du vendredi à samedi et celle de samedi à dimanche étaient généralement synonymes de nuits blanches. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs durant ces nuits, et quand il parlait de mauvais souvenirs, il voulait dire Nathan. Le départ de Nathan, plus précisément. Mais pas seulement. Chaque souvenir lié d'une quelconque façon à Nathan lui faisait l'effet d'une multitude de petits couteaux qu'on lui plantait dans le dos.

Oh, et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il y avait ces jours. Fort heureusement, ils n'arrivaient pas souvent, bien qu'ils étaient encore trop nombreux au goût du blond.

Ces jours où Nathan revenait. Pas seulement où il décidait de faire une petite visite de courtoisie à Inazuma. Non, ces jours où on lui accordait quelques jours de repos, des journées entièrement libres.

Des journées qu'il venait systématiquement passer chez son cher ami Milly. Et malheureusement, Miles acceptait toujours. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort et qu'il ne possédait pas suffisamment de volonté pour refuser cette faveur à Nathan.

Et puis, au fond, bien enfouie au fond du blond, ça lui plaisait bien que Nathan vienne chez lui. Parce qu'entre tous ses amis du club de foot et son ancien partenaire d'athlétisme, c'était sur ce dernier choix qu'il s'arrêtait, ce bon vieux Milly.

Même si ça faisait mal de le revoir. Ça faisait mal de l'entendre parler aussi bien de ses amis du club de foot. Ça faisait mal de constater qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de revenir au club d'athlétisme.

 _Driing Driing._

Encore. Chassant ses éternelles pensées négatives (pour le moment), l'androgyne marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles avant de finalement se lever de son lit si confortable pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, toujours dans son fidèle pyjama arborant fièrement Daffy Duck.

Il ouvrit la porte, après avoir longuement cherché la clé pour l'ouvrir, au moment même où le visiteur s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnette une fois de plus.

Et si Miles s'était attendu à tout ; des extraterrestres, la fille du premier ministre japonais, des gens venant du futur, des manchots..., il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ça.

« N-Nathan ? »

Une visite surprise de Nathan. Qui affichait un grand sourire.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu répondais pas sur ton portable. »

Ah. Son portable. Son fameux portable. Celui qu'il avait massacré hier soir en le jetant violemment contre le mur après avoir assisté au match de foot opposant Raymon à une autre équipe dont il avait oublié le nom. Bien sûr, Raymon avait gagné, 3-2 si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, et c'était Nathan qui avait inscrit le but final de la victoire. Miles avait secrètement espéré que Raymon perdrait et qu'ainsi, Nathan réalisé enfin que le foot n'était définitivement pas fait pour lui, et ainsi qu'il réintègre l'équipe d'athlétisme. Ce qui avait malheureusement loupé.

« Ah, je l'ai cassé hier en rentrant, je courais pour m'entraîner et il est tombé. »

Comment un mensonge qui sonnait aussi horriblement faux à ses propres oreilles pouvait tromper Nathan ? Comment pouvait-il se laisser avoir ? N'était-il pas assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il mentait ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit aussi bon menteur et comédien ? Et pourquoi personne n'arrivait à voir au travers de ses mensonges ? Était-ce trop demandé ? Il ne voulait pas raconter ses problèmes, mais personne n'était donc capable de les deviner ?

En plus, il ne courait plus pour s'entraîner en rentrant le soir depuis un bon moment ! Assister et participer aux entraînements de l'équipe, voilà où s'arrêtait désormais son entraînement ! Sa motivation pour battre Nathan ? Quelle motivation ? Il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps !

Cependant...

Miles se força à afficher son grand sourire forcé.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me voir aussi tôt dans la matinée ? »

Nathan le fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

Bien, de toute évidence, Miles n'avait pas saisi la blague. Et il n'avait pas envie de comprendre.

De quel droit cet idiot riait alors que lui avait envie de s'effondrer au sol et de pleurer jusqu'à ce que son corps soit vidé de la moindre goutte d'eau ?

« Milly, il est plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. »

Donc il s'était totalement planté dans ses prévisions.

Minute. On était samedi. Il avait dit une heure de l'après-midi ?

Zut. Mince. Oups. Merde.

L'entraînement du club d'athlétisme commençait à une heure.

Il était mal.

« Il est quelle heure exactement ? »

Allez, avec un peu de chance, en s'habillant vite et en courant encore plus vite, il serait peut-être juste un peu en reta-

« Trente-six. »

Il était fichu. Il allait devoir s'excuser lundi. Bon, d'une certaine façon, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu ne pas se réveiller la semaine prochaine et donc louper le bus pour la compétition d'athlétisme entre tous les lycées du secteur qui se préparait depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Là, il lui aurait fallu plus que de simples excuses pour s'en sortir. Il avait de la chance dans son malheur.

« J'en connais un qui vient de louper l'entraînement d'athlétisme. »

Et Miles en connaissait un autre qui avait déserté le club d'athlétisme, alors sur le coup il se serait bien passé du moindre commentaire.

« Moque-toi, espèce de sadique. Mais c'est pas toi qui va devoir supporter Mach quand il me hurlera dessus.

\- Ah, parce que Mach te fait peur maintenant ? »

Nathan sourit, Miles lui tira la langue.

« Tu entres ou je te claque la porte au nez ?

\- J'entre, j'entre. »

Miles se décala pour laisser entrer Nathan, puis les deux androgynes allèrent dans la chambre de Miles, seule pièce de la maison où on pouvait trouver une console.

« Très mignon ton pyjama, au fait.

\- Très mignonne ta queue de cheval. Tu assume enfin que t'es une fille en vérité ?

\- Tu peux parler avec tes longs cheveux blonds.

\- Ils sont moins longs que les tiens.

-... Cette discussion ne mène nulle part. »

Miles lui lança une manette, que Nathan rattrapa aisément.

« Alors tais-toi et joue. Mario Kart ? »

Nathan allait ouvrir la bouche pour proposer un autre jeu, mais Miles le devança.

« Au cas où il y ait des protestations, ma porte est toujours grande ouverte pour t'inviter à partir. Des questions ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleu leva la main et n'attendit pas que Miles lui accorder la parole pour s'exprimer.

« Il est passé où le Milly gentil et mignon que je connais ? »

Miles lui jeta un oreiller à la figure et lui tourna le dos, geste qui n'avait rien à voir avec la rougeur naissante sur ses joues qu'il désirait cacher.

« Je suis pas mignon !

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Tu es le garçon le plus mignon que je connais.

\- T'es gay ?

\- Ouais. »

L'art de casser l'ambiance à grand coup de marteau. Miles avait dit ça pour plaisanter, mais la réponse de Nathan ne pouvait difficilement pas être plus sérieuse. Vu comme c'était parti, la partie de Mario Kart semblait compromise. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose puisque Miles se serait probablement fait exploser par Nathan. Il posa tout de même sa manette à regret.

« Ah. D'accord. Reçu cinq sur cinq. Félicitation.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Bah je suppose que tu-

\- Non.

\- Ah. »

Comment pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'il disait alors même qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase ? Nathan serait-il devin ? Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens !

« Donc, tu es célibataire.

\- Oui. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Je peux essayer de deviner ? »

Espèce de masochiste.

« Enfin, est-ce que je le connais au moins ? »

Espèce de double masochiste. Est-ce que c'était possible d'être un double masochiste déjà ? Miles se poserait la question plus tard.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Nathan finit par hocher la tête, l'air de dire "fais comme tu veux".

« Est-ce que c'est Mark ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Shawn ?

\- Pourquoi ce serait lui ?

\- Donc c'est lui ?

\- Non.

\- Jordan ?

\- D'où te viens une imagination pareille ?

\- Tu pouvais juste dire non... »

Miles proposa une dizaine d'autres prénoms, tous refusés les uns après les autres par Nathan.

Et Miles finit par capituler et décida d'abandonner. C'était plus simple et ça ferait probablement moins mal. Jouer à Mario Kart, c'était plus facile.

Évidemment, Miles perdit, et Nathan gagna. C'était comme ça. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Nathan gagnait, Miles perdait. Nathan était heureux, Miles était au bord du gouffre. Nathan était devant, Miles ne pouvait contempler que son dos.

Et comme pour confirmer cette règle, Nathan gagna tous les autres jeux également. Wii Sports, Pokémon, Mario Party, et même Just Dance (d'ailleurs, comment ce jeu était-il arrivé ici ? Miles ne se souvenait pas l'avoir acheté).

« Ah, j'allais oublier ! Tu veux quoi pour ton anniv ?

\- Que tu perde.

\- C'est pas dans mes capacités. »

Bah voyons. Perdre lui demandait tellement d'effort ? C'était si difficile de lui rendre cette faveur ? Que les rôles soient inversés pour une fois ? Que Nathan perde et que Miles gagne ?

« En tout cas, il te reste un mois, t'as le temps d'y réfléchir, non ? Puis je préfère que ça soit une surprise. »

Par exemple, si la surprise consistait à ce que Nathan abandonne le club de foot pour revenir à celui d'athlétisme, ce serait une chouette surprise.

« C'est l'heure du goûter. Tu viens ? Ma mère a préparé un gâteau au chocolat.

\- ... T'es pire que Jordan. »

Miles resserra son emprise sur la manette. Bien, il adorait être comparé aux petits camarades de foot de Nathan. Vraiment. Quel bonheur.

« Si t'en veux pas, dis-le. Ça en fera plus pour moi.

\- Ta mère serait triste d'apprendre que tu n'as laissé aucune part de son gâteau à ton meilleur ami. »

Meilleur ami. Meilleur ami. Meilleur ami. Il arrivait encore à se considérer comme tel après tout ça ?

« Primo, elle ne sait pas que tu es là. Deuxio, elle ne le saura jamais.

\- En fait, elle le sait déjà. »

Bon. Monsieur se permettait de prévenir la famille entière quand il débarquait chez lui.

« Et il se pourrait qu'elle m'ait invité à dormir aussi. »

Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Parce que si ce n'en était pas une, Miles allait très bientôt faire un infarctus.

« Bon, d'accord, je t'autorise à manger ce gâteau. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Miles fixait le matelas installé juste à côté de son lit, se demandant si tout ça était vraiment une bonne idée. Parce que, à lui, ça semblait en être une très très très mauvaise, pour ne pas dire la pire idée du siècle.

Nathan allait donc dormir chez lui. Dans sa chambre. À deux pas de son lit.

Vraiment, une excellente idée.

« Les enfants, à table ! »

Miles marmonna un vague "j'ai seize ans, pas six" avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger, accompagné de Nathan.

« Ça se passe bien avec l'équipe de foot, Nathan ? J'ai vu votre dernier match, ton but était très impressionnant !

\- Merci ! »

Génial, franchement génial. Voilà que Miles allait devoir supporter le club de foot même lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Il planta sa fourchette dans son assiette avec hargne, n'épargnant aucun petit pois ni aucune carotte.

« Heu, Miles ça va ? » demanda Nathan.

Miles avala le dernier petit pois qui se trouvait dans son assiette avant de finalement répondre à Nathan.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Ou pas. C'était un moyen comme un autre de fuir les louanges que sa mère adressait à l'équipe de foot de Raymon.

Le foot, le foot, le foot. Il n'y en avait que pour le foot ! Et l'athlétisme alors ? C'était sympa comme sport aussi !

Miles alla trouver refuge sous sa couette. Il n'allait pas pouvoir évacuer ses larmes aujourd'hui. Dommage.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, mais Miles ne trouvait pas le sommeil pour autant. Pourtant il avait tout compté ! Les moutons, les vaches, les manchots, tout !

« Hé, Miles, tu dors ? »

Miles se retourna dans son lit pour faire face à Nathan qui était allongé dans son matelas, au pied de son lit.

Le bleuté le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Hum... »

Superbe, Miles était dans l'incapacité de formuler une phrase. Ou même un mot.

« Tout se passe bien avec le club d'athlétisme ? T'as l'air... fatigué ? Enfin, je sais pas vraiment mais... »

Miles soupira avant de finalement retourner dans sa position initiale, tournant le dos à Nathan. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point à côté de la plaque ? Le blond n'avait aucun problème avec le club d'athlétisme, le problème c'était ce satané club de football.

Le problème, c'était lui.

« Oui, tout se passe parfaitement bien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, juré. »

Tout ne se passait pas parfaitement bien, en vérité. Loin de là. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le club d'athlétisme dans l'état actuel des choses. Plutôt avec l'ancien club d'athlétisme. Avant qu'une certaine personne ne décide de tous les laisser tomber.

« Et toi alors ? Avec le club de foot ?

\- Ça va. »

Miles fit la moue. Évidemment. Lui, il s'en fichait bien du club d'athlétisme maintenant qu'il avait celui de foot. Lui, il n'avait aucun problème. Pour lui, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Hé Milly, si t'as un problème, tu peux m'en parler. »

Et comment comptait-il le régler alors qu'il était en plein cœur de ce fameux problème ?

« J'ai pas de problème.

\- Si.

\- Je te dis que non.

\- Et moi je dis le contraire. »

Miles soupira. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber aussi facilement. Voire de laisser tomber tout court.

« Dans tous les cas, c'est du passé. Il faut que je passe à autre chose.

\- Tu t'es pris un râteau ? »

Bien évidemment, c'était à ça qu'il pensait en premier. Il était tout à fait capable de se trouver une copine. Ou même un copain.

« Si tu te coupais les cheveux, ce serait plus simple tu sais. »

C'était lui qui lui faisait la morale ? Miles, au moins, avait des cheveux d'une couleur normale. C'était déjà ça.

« Pourquoi tu voulais les laisser pousser de base déjà ? »

Merde. Pas cette histoire. Miles savait parfaitement qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rappeler. Il voulait que ça soit le blond qui le dise. Ce sadique.

« Ça avait à voir avec une certaine princesse Disney, non ? »

C'était de la triche. Il avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui pour ça. Il était jeune à cette époque. Bon, techniquement, il l'était toujours. Il n'empêche que c'était vraiment méchant de reparler de ça maintenant. Surtout que Nathan, lui, ne lui avait jamais dit sa raison pour se laisser pousser les cheveux. S'il en avait une. Il aurait dû poser la question à l'époque. Pourquoi il loupait toujours les chances comme ça ?

« Je- Dis un mot de plus et je te vire de chez moi.

\- Rai~pon~ce. »

Tiens, c'est fou cette envie qu'il avait de lui crever les yeux maintenant.

« J'avais... quatre ans !

\- Dix. »

Miles se tourna pour le fixer, les yeux grand ouverts.

« Impossible. Pas à dix ans. »

Nathan sourit. Nope nope nope, ce sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le bleuté s'assit sur son matelas, et après avoir cherché un peu sous son oreiller, finit par dénicher son portable. Quelques secondes plus tard, Miles avait reçu un message.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui- Tu viens vraiment de m'envoyer un message alors qu'on est dans la même pièce ? »

L'androgyne aux cheveux blonds soupira avant de finalement consulter son portable.

Et de devenir écarlate.

« Comment est-ce que tu as eu cette photo ?

\- Mach.

\- Et comment Mach a eu cette photo ?

\- Aucune idée. »

Miles fixa la photo que Nathan venait de lui envoyer.

Non, non, non, il nageait en plein cauchemar.

C'était un complot, un piège, un quiproquo, n'importe quoi, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

« J'en ai encore d'autres si tu veux. »

Non, hors de question, il ne voulait définitivement pas ça.

Nathan -et Mach- ne pouvaient pas être en possession de photos comme ça. Surtout Mach en fait. Il ne le connaissait même pas à cette époque !

Lui. En Raiponce. À fond dans son rôle. Avec une poêle à frire dans les mains. En train de faire face à un ennemi invisible.

Et il avait quoi ? Dix ans sûrement, comme l'avait dit Nathan. Peut être onze ou douze même ? C'était horrible. Sa vie était fichue.

Bientôt, tout le monde saurait qu'il avait été le plus grand fan de Raiponce au monde. La plus grande honte de sa vie.

Encore heureux qu'il avait un peu coupé ses cheveux depuis.

« Honnêtement, c'est la moins compromettante de toutes les photos. J'en ai notamment une où-

\- Je vais aller m'isoler dans une grotte et y vivre comme ermite jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Nathan éclata de rire. Merci, pseudo meilleur ami.

« Je sais que tu n'auras aucun mal à supprimer ces photos du tel de Mach... »

Ça sentait le coup fourré à deux kilomètres.

« Mais ? » se risqua Miles.

« Mais moi, c'est une autre histoire. Et non, n'essaie pas de me voler mon portable, j'ai fait une copie des photos sur mon ordi. »

C'était fourbe. Sadique. Méchant. Il avait l'avantage, et ça sentait mauvais.

« Cependant, je veux bien les supprimer, à une condition. »

Aaaargh, il voyait parfaitement laquelle. Tellement prévisible.

« Je veux que...

\- Que je te raconte ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ouais !

\- T'es vraiment naze en affaire. »

Miles lâcha un petit rire forcé puis soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Nathan était capable de distribuer gentiment ces photos à toute la planète s'il refusait.

« J'ai le droit de ne pas donner tous les détails ? Genre, les noms ? »

Parce qu'il se voyait mal lui balancer que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans cet état.

D'ailleurs, ça l'énervait. Il réussissait à cacher ça à tout le monde, et lui débarquait comme une fleur et devinait tout. C'était pénible d'avoir un meilleur ami perspicace à la fin !

« Hum... Bon, d'accord. »

Miles soupira de soulagement.

« OK, alors... »

C'était difficile. Il ne fallait pas que Nathan devine qu'il parle de lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire simplement "Ouais, alors tu vois, y'a ce mec qui a quitté le club d'athlétisme, j'ai l'impression il nous a abandonné comme des chaussettes puantes, et depuis je me sens pas bien, et l'athlétisme c'est moins bien sans lui". Ce n'était définitivement pas possible. Ni même envisageable.

Il allait falloir tourner ça autrement. Quite à mentir un peu.

La phrase que Nathan avait dit tout à l'heure lui revient "Tu t'es pris un râteau ?'. Ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir, mais bon, il n'avait rien d'autre. Autant partir de ça. En modifiant un peu les détails.

« Il y a ce... cette personne.

\- Une fille ? J'avais raison donc ?

\- La ferme.

\- C'est un mec ? T'es gay ?

\- J'ai jamais dis ça ! Et pourquoi t'as cet air choqué après ta révélation de tout à l'heure ?!

\- Je rigole ! »

Miles lui balança un coussin dans la tronche. Encore.

« En tout cas, ça veut dire que je connais cette personne. »

S'il savait... Miles décida d'ignorer sa remarquer.

« Et donc cette personne... Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec elle...

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui. »

Il allait commenter ça tout le long ? Ça allait vite devenir pénible !

« On se voyait régulièrement. Et puis, un jour, sans vraiment prévenir... Elle a... heu... déménagé ?

\- C'est pas vraiment sa faute, dans ce cas. »

Ah bah voilà, forcément, inconsciemment, il essaie de se justifier.

« Peut être mais plus tard, cette personne a eu la possibilité de revenir... Mais elle a préféré ne pas le faire. Et depuis... je me sens trahi ? Abandonné ? Quelque chose dans ce genre. »

Un moment de silence. Miles reprit la parole, gêné.

« De temps en temps, elle me donne de ses nouvelles et vient parfois même me rendre visite. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié mais... Elle parle de ses nouveaux amis avec tellement d'intérêt que ça ne fait que renforcer le sentiment que j'ai d'être... moins bien qu'eux ? »

D'accord, ça ne ressemblait en rien à l'histoire qu'il avait pensé raconté. Même la base du râteau avait complètement été oublié.

Et c'était beaucoup trop proche de la vérité. Il avait donné trop de détail. Nathan était perspicace, il allait forcément se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Il avait dit quoi tout à l'heure déjà ? Vivre en ermite jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Voilà, il avait désormais une raison de plus. Puis, ça avait l'air sympa la vie d'ermite. Franchement, ce projet d'avenir lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Milly...

\- NON ! »

Nathan le fixa, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Non quoi ?

\- Non rien ! J'ai paniqué c'est tout ! »

Bien, bien, bien. Mauvais, très mauvais. Les mots étaient venus tous seuls, et il avait quelque peu perdu ses moyens.

Si Nathan ne se doutait encore de rien, ça avait probablement changé maintenant.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as... paniqué ?

\- J'ai cru que tu avais deviné de qui j'ai parlé.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? »

Miles Ryan partirait vivre en ermite dans un endroit reclus jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Voilà, ce qui arriverait si c'était le cas.

« Si t'as deviné de qui je parle, dis le clairement !

\- Le clairement. »

D'accord, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Qui était l'idiot qui avait déteint sur l'humour de son meilleur ami ? Quoique, meilleur ami, c'était vite dit. Il ne méritait peut-être plus ce titre.

« Franchement, pourquoi je t'ai raconté ça ?

\- Parce que tu tiens à ton égo. Et que ce serait fâcheux que des photos de toi en Raiponce se retrouve placardé sur les murs du lycée. »

Ah. Effectivement, c'était une raison à prendre en considération.

« Et aussi parce que tu as jugé que j'étais la meilleure personne possible pour t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes de cœur. »

Depuis quand l'histoire s'était transformée en problème de cœur ? À quel moment a-t-il assimilé la personne du récit comme tel ?

Et il n'était définitivement pas la personne idéale pour l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes, peu importe leur nature ! Et surtout ce problème-là en particulier !

« Et de quelle manière compte-tu résoudre mon soit-disant problème de cœur ? »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne question à poser.

Miles fixa Nathan qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Plus particulièrement, de son visage.

« Hum, Nathan ? »

Ne pas rougir. Ne pas rougir. Ne pas rougir.

Mais pourquoi ses joues s'obstinaient à ne pas vouloir obéir ?

Si Nathan faisait un pas de plus, son cerveau allait disjoncter. D'accord, techniquement parlant, il ne faisait plus aucun pas, il ne faisait que se pencher dans sa direction, mais même ! C'était définitivement excessivement beaucoup trop près.

Le bleuté se recula soudainement, fixant Miles en riant.

« T'es vraiment sûr que t'es pas gay au fond de toi ? »

Non, vraiment, cette personne n'était plus son meilleur ami. Miles pourrait facilement trouver quelqu'un qui ferait le job dix fois mieux que lui. Même Mach ferait l'affaire. Et il parlait de Mach, quand même. LE Mach. Celui-là même qui avait donné les fameuses photos à Nathan !

... Oui, non. Mauvaise idée, en fait.

« Du coup, j'ai pas répondu à ta question...

\- Ah ? Quelle question ?

\- Comment est-ce que je vais t'aider à oublier ton petit problème... »

Si tu pouvais ne pas l'aider tout court, ce serait sympa, merci.

« Je pense avoir trouvé la réponse. »

Garde la pour toi.

« Je vais m'y prendre... »

Nouvelle approche de Nathan. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleu approchait, approchait... Jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un ou deux centimètre de sa tête, les lèvres du bleuté au même niveau que celles du blond.

Et ce que redoutait Miles arriva.

Nathan plaqua délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'androgyne.

Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes...

Miles arrêta de compter.

Ces quelques secondes duraient terriblement longtemps. Ou peut-être pas ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Le temps était devenu une notion assez floue dans son esprit.

Nathan décolla finalement ses lèvres du blond lorsque le besoin de respirer fut trop fort. Il reprit son souffle, sourit, et compléta finalement la phrase qu'il avait laissé en suspens.

«... comme ça. »

Miles mit quelques secondes avant de finalement comprendre qu'il devait associer ces deux mots avec la phrase précédemment prononcé par Nathan.

Par contre, comprendre tout le reste lui demandait un peu plus d'effort et de concentration.

« T'es vraiment un horrible meilleur ami » marmonna Miles lorsque son cerveau assimila enfin ce qui venait de se passer.

« Peut-être, mais je fais un excellent petit copain. »

Ah. C'était nouveau, ça. Décidément, il évoluait vite le Nathan. Il passait du stade rival, à celui de meilleur ami, pour aller à celui de lâcheur, pour en fait revenir à celui de meilleur ami, pour finalement atteindre le statut de petit ami.

« Je t'aime, Miles. »


End file.
